1. Field
The present invention relates to methods for mounting one or more ropes on a rope pulley and to devices for mounting one or more ropes on a rope pulley.
2. Description of Related Art
New elevator solutions are increasingly frequently implemented using large suspension ratios, necessitating the use of a plurality of rope pulleys in the rigging. The rope suspension of a modern elevator may comprise as many as over 20 diverting pulleys. In addition, modern elevators often use thin high-strength ropes, a plurality of which may be placed side by side.
According to prior art, elevator hoisting ropes are mounted manually in the rope grooves of a diverting pulley by feeding ropes onto the diverting pulley and rotating the diverting pulley in the direction of rope feed. Jump guards or similar devices keep the ropes in the rope grooves. However, diverting pulleys are often placed in a casing, and consequently feeding the ropes onto the diverting pulley inside the casing is a difficult and time-consuming task. It is particularly difficult to mount the ropes on an encased diverting pulley when the ropes are passed around the encased diverting pulley in a structure where the grooves of the diverting pulley are at least partially hidden inside the casing. In such cases, the casing often has to be disassembled to allow the ropes to be mounted. This problem has a pronounced significance in new elevator solutions which, due to the rope suspension, comprise a plurality of diverting pulleys, with the result that the task of mounting the ropes in connection with first installation or rope change requires a very great deal of time.
Specification JP 2002-362851 discloses a solution in which the elevator hoisting ropes are pulled around the traction sheave by means of a pulling line, and this specification also describes attachment of the pulling line to the traction sheave, but it contains no description of clamping the ropes or their ends against a rope pulley by means of a rope holder.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks and create a method enabling fast and reliable mounting of a rope and an easy-to-manufacture device economical in cost and enabling fast and reliable mounting of a rope for pulling ropes onto a rope pulley. The methods for mounting one or more ropes on a rope pulley are discussed below. Correspondingly, the devices for mounting one or more ropes on a rope pulley also are discussed below. Some embodiments of the invention are characterized by what is disclosed in the claims.
Inventive embodiments are also presented in the description part and drawings of the present application. The inventive content disclosed in the application can also be defined in other ways than is done in the claims below. The inventive content may also consist of several separate inventions, especially if the invention is considered in the light of explicit or implicit sub-tasks or in respect of advantages or sets of advantages achieved. In this case, some of the attributes contained in the claims below may be superfluous from the point of view of separate inventive concepts. Similarly, details presented in connection with each embodiment example of the invention can be applied in other embodiment examples as well.
Hereinafter, the method and device of the invention are referred to by the common designation ‘solution of the invention’. Moreover, the device alone is referred to hereinafter by the term ‘rope holder’, describing the manner of application of the device. The advantages of the solution of the invention include a simple, functional and maintenance-free rope holder structure and the fact that it allows the elevator ropes to be mounted quickly and reliably even in the case of a roping that comprises a plurality of diverting pulleys. In addition, the invention makes it possible to mount the ropes onto an encased rope pulley quickly and easily. A further advantage is that the rope holder makes it possible to mount the ropes onto the diverting pulley without opening the casing even when the ropes are passed around an encased diverting pulley in a structure where the grooves of the diverting pulley are at least partially hidden inside the casing. An additional advantage is that mutually adjacent ropes can easily be kept in good order during the mounting operation, so the ropes will not be tangled with each other.